Question: 6 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 89 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $6 + 89$ cars. $6 + 89 = 95$ cars.